HetaSacrifice
by LeikoLauren
Summary: When two nations are found dead, World Academy starts evacuating. Eventually, only 36 countries are trapped. One by one...they have to take risks and sacrifices to escape. But...will they escape? Or will they all be killed by the unknown psychotic murderer, who has the ability to kill even nations? Find out, in HetaSacrifice. Main Pairings: USUK, ChuNi, GerIta, Spamano, DenNor.
1. Prologue

Me: I'm so sorry for not updating HetaOni: It Just Got Worse...I had no internet for a month, and I just completely forgot about it...and it's nearing the end of term, so I've had exams and that...and loads of homework...plus, I just moved house, so...forgive me. So. New story. Sue me. This is just the prologue...the real action begins in later chapters. Oh yes. I'm sorry, but...HetaOni is going on hiatus...I'm sorry! I just cba with it...my apologies. Anyways. On with the story!

**.XX.**

_Prologue_

_Tmp..._

_Tmp..._

_Tmp..._

_CRASH._

_BANG._

A scream.

Footsteps.

Frantic screaming.

A drop of blood.

A lick of lips.

Narrowed eyes.

Clenched fists.

A yell of rage.

A swing.

_CRASH._

_SMASH._

_Crack._

More blood.

Pitiful tears.

A burning, searing pain.

A dark laugh.

More footsteps.

A smirk.

Another dark laugh.

Moans of pain.

A tilt of the hat.

_Swish!_

_Splurt!_

A crimson river of blood.

The sound of tearing flesh.

A bloodcurdling scream.

_Silence._

"And that, should show you not to mess with someone who is stronger than you in every...possible...way." a dark figure wearing a hat that shielded their eyes snickered, a mocking sneer on their face. They strode away into the night.

Sirens.

Footsteps.

Panicked gasps and whispers.

Shouting.

_Slam._

People gathered around the spot the dark figure had been just moments before, whispering in hushed, panicked voices.

_That night, the personifications of Cuba and Haiti, were found dead, surrounded by pools of blood. Engraved into the area above their hearts, was the message; "You Were Next.". That night, was the night when World Academy, the school for nations, capitals and states alike, broke out into chaos. Evacuations were held that night. A majority of the students were evacuated, only 36 countries, including a few Micronations, were trapped inside..._

_Forever?_

_Who knows?_

_Find out..._

_In..._

_HetaSacrifice._

**.XX.**

Me: So...that was the prologue. As I said, the action will start soon. Pairings will be...

America/England

China/Japan

Russia/Prussia

Germany/Italy

Spain/Romano

South Korea/Hong Kong

Denmark/Norway

Sweden/Finland

Lithuania/Poland

France/Canada

Austria/Switzerland

Thailand/Vietnam

Australia/New Zealand

If you don't like Yaoi, or any of these pairings, then don't read. Even though, the main ones are going to be USUK, Spamano, GerIta, ChuNi and DenNor. Anyways. Stay tuned, and...READ AND REVIEW! XD


	2. Finding Poland, And One Of Them Is?

Me: Hiiiii! xD I am currently reading the Pandora Hearts manga, and it's...AWESOME! And, omg, GILBERT NIGHTRAY HAS A CHARACTER SONG! OMG. OMG. OMG. IT'S AMAZING. KYAAAAAHHHH! *weeaboo mode*. I'm in loooovvvveeee~

Katsuko: ...On with the story, bros.

**.XX.**

Lithuania ran down the eerily dark corridors, hurriedly looking left and right. He couldn't see. It was dark. It was cold. He was scared. Scared that Russia would pop out of the shadows at any given time. Wait, what?

'Bad, Toris! Don't scare yourself like that!' he mentally scolded himself. He stopped for a moment, shuddering. "...I never knew the halls were this cold at night..." he murmured. He hung his head, sighing. Why did he have to be trapped here? Alone. In the dark. While it was cold. Whilst a murderer was running amok. ...Ugh.

"Am I the only one trapped?" he groaned. It had all happened so quickly. He thought back to when the evacuation order and lock down order were declared.

_(FLASHBACK NO JUTSU, BITCHES.)_

_"Ahem...everyone! This is your prinicpal speaking! I will be frank with you all! Cuba and Haiti have been found dead!"_

_Gasps rang around the campus. Cuba? Haiti? But they were nations! Those were the exclamations that arose. The principal cleared his throat again._

_"Silence! I order you all to proceed to make your way to the Main Hall, where you will be told to evacuate immediately. Leave all your belongings! Hurry!"_

_The speaker went off. Students started screaming as they made a mad dash to the Main Hall, Micronations and Principalities broke down sobbing, several of them having to be carried to the Main Hall by older nations such as India and South Africa._

_Lithuania was startled awake by the screams coming from the halls. He quickly opened his dormitory door and grabbed the nearest, reliable nation closest to him by the arm, who happened to be Malta._

_"Malta! What's going on?!" he asked hurriedly, as the boy's eyes widened in shock of being pulled back by the person he least expected._

_"Lithuania! It's urgent! We were all ordered to evacuate by the principal! Cuba and Haiti have been murdered! Come on! Leave all belongings!"_

_Now it was Lithuania's turn to be dragged, pulled along by Malta, whose golden brown eyes were wide with fear and panic._

_"M-malta! Slow down! I-" he was cut off by a loud roar as other nations barged between them, determined to get out._

_"Malta! MALTA!"_

_"D-damn...Lithuania! I'm sorry!" he wailed, as he was forced to flow with the crowd as Lithuania was shoved against the wall._

_..._

_When the halls finally cleared and the lights went out, Lithuania scrambled to his feet, using the wall as support. He knew it._

_"I'm trapped. DAMN IT ALL!" he yelled, banging his fist against the wall._

_(END FLASHBACK)_

He began walking as he dragged his hand through his hair.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps running down the hall. He nearly choked on his own spit in suprise. It was at that moment that he felt a smaller body collide with his.

"Ow..."

"Ow..."

Twin 'Ow's' arose at the same time. When awareness struck Lithuania, he noticed that he was pinned to the floor by a smaller person, who was currently stradling his hips. "Huh?"

That caused the 'Intruderous Bubble Breaking Short Person Who Likes To Bump Into People And Not Say Sorry And Is Currently Freaking Me Out Right Now Help Me Please', dubbed by Lithuania, IBBSPWLTBIPANSSAICFMORNHMP for short, to look down and let out a small yelp.

"Like, totally sorry! I, like, honestly didn't realize you were there!" The 'Intruderous Bubble Breaking Short Person Who Likes To Bump Into People And Not Say Sorry And Is Currently Freaking Me Out Right Now Help Me Please' person, who Lithuania finally identified as his one and only, self-proclaimed, best friend, Poland, apologized half-heartedly.

"P-poland? Feliks, is that you?" Lithuania stuttered.

Poland's eyes widened. "Like, T-toris? Toris?" He immediately scrambled off of him. Lithuania followed by standing up. "Yeah, it's me, Po."

Poland's eyes lightened up as he more than less, glomped him. "Like, thank God! I thought I was, like, totally all alone here!"

Lithuania returned the hug tightly out of relief. "I'm so glad you're here...have you found anyone else?"

Poland nodded. "So far, the ones who gathered in the Student Council room are Germany, Italy, Romano, Spain, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, Iceland, America, Bulgaria, Russia, ew...uhhh...Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, France, Umm...whatshisname? Canablob? Uh...Belarus...bleeeh, Ukraine, Australia, New Zealand, China, Japan, South Korea, Hong Kong, Taiwan, Thailand, Vietnam...Estonia, Latvia...well, from what I know, from the Check-List Germany found, 36 of us are still here, including you and I...and that a majority of us are gathered in the Student Council room, and that four of us are still missing, well, three, now that I've found you. Germany sent me, Prussia, Turkey, and Australia out to find you four."

Lithuania nodded. "Who's the other three?"

Poland paused. "...England, Norway and Romania."

Lithuania's eyes widened. "How are America, Denmark and Bulgaria handling this?"

"America is pretending that he doesn't care, but we all know that he totes wants to find England. Denmark is throwing a hissy fit that Germany didn't let him go look for Norway, and Bulgaria...well, no one know's how he's really feeling. Anyways! Let's get back to the Student Council room, like, now!"

"But Po! Do you even know where it is? It's dark, and we can barely see! Plus, doesn't the Student Council room have a password on the door?"

"It's okay! I like, totally left a trail of glow in the dark pink paint on the floor and walls!" Poland exclaimed happily. All Lithuania could do, was sweatdrop.

...Neither of them noticed the red eyes staring at them from the shadows. They never heard the faint sound of a gun being loaded and cocked.

The owner of the eyes grinned and walked off, jacket flourishing behind him as he moved.

"Soon..." he whispered. "Very soon, _his_ wish will be fullfilled. No..._our _wish will be fullfilled...no...I got it wrong _again..._ugh...damn it...stop fighting back..._you...you...yOu aRE weAk...YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE WORTHLESS! NOBODY CARES ABOUT YOU! YOU DON'T DESERVE YOUR PLACE IN THIS WORLD! You...PiTIfuL FoOL...YOU'RE FILTHY!"_ the man's voice turned demented as he clutched his head. After a few seconds, he went limp, before his head slowly lifted up.

_"...Much better...that's it, be submissive...allow me to take your place..."_

He paused for a second, before smirking.

_"Vlad. No..."_

His eye's widened as he let out a manical laugh.

_"Romania!"_

**...**

Me: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY. DON'T HURT ME. I JUST HAD TO. I HAD TO CHOOSE HIM TO BE ONE OF THE VILLAINS. I'M SORRY. WAAAAAHHHH! KATSUKO! HOLD ME! PROTECT ME!

Katsuko: ...Feck off, you sket.

Me: ...Bitchface. Anyways. Read and review, lovelies~ And, stay tuned! This is Lauren, PEACE!


	3. First Injury, and the Voice

Me: Hiyahhh! I'm sorry for the late update. I was...busy...fangirling over...Lavi. Yes. I was busy fangirling over Lavi. And his goddamn beautiful English Dub voice. And Tyki. Mmm, yes. Tyki. Scrummy yummy in mah tummy!

Katsuko: Lauren.

Me: Yah?

Katsuko: Shut the fudge up.

Me: Fine then...on with the story, and thank you for the reviews! We really appreciate it!

**.XX.**

Upon arriving at the door leading to the Student Council room, they were greeted by Switzerland and Liechtenstein who were both holding old-fashioned lanterns. Lithuania faintly noticed that both of them had 'Glow in the Dark Pink Paint' on their clothes, and that Switzerland's hand kept twitching near his gun.

"Like, I totally found Toris. Open the door, Switzy!" Poland announced, grinning. Switzerland scowled, muttering quietly about how his name was Switzerland, whilst tapping the password onto the keypad.

"Uh...Mr. Switzerland, how do you know the password to the Student Council room?" Lithuania asked quietly, causing Switzerland to sigh as the doors opened. "France told us all the password. How he got England to tell him though, I have no idea. Right, off you two go, and make sure you let Germany know that you're there."

Poland and Lithuania nodded, and after thanking both Switzerland and Liechtenstein, they entered the dimly lit room.

**...**

"Oi, Germany! I like, found Lithuania!" Poland announced for the second time that day...night...evening...whatever time it was.

Germany grunted and ticked Lithuania off the roll call sheet, Italy clinging to his arm, 'Ve-ing' softly. "Danke. So all we need is England, Norway and Romania..."

"Hey! Germany! You never said why I can't look for Norge! Why?!"

A vein popped on Germany's forehead as he glanced at the Dane. "Because, if I let you go, you would act hastily and end up getting lost, and we'd have no way to find you. We can't let anymore than four people out as a search party, especially when there's a murderer running amok!"

"But Poland's back now, so why can't I go-" Denmark was cut off by Finland.

"Mathias, I know you want to go and find Lukas as soon as possible, we want to as well, but we have to stay put, and be calm, otherwise we'd put everyone, Lukas _and _us in danger. We don't want that, do we? So please, be patient. I'm sure those who are searching for them will find them soon, okay?" the Finn said gently and Denmark deflated and slouched onto a nearby couch.

"Fine...but if they ain't back soon, i'm going out myself, 'kay?!"

Sweden sighed as Finland nodded and Iceland rolled his eyes.

Germany sighed as he turned to speak to Austria about plans and stuff.

'Those three better come back with good results...' he thought.

**...**

Prussia and Australia sighed as they walked down the halls, splashing 'Glow in the Dark Pink Paint', supplied by Poland, around on the walls and floors.

"Of all things, he could of given us some other colour than PINK." Australia groaned as Prussia grinned.

"What's wrong with pink? Pink's an awesome colour, just like the awesome me! Kesesesese!" Australia stared at him in disbelief, not buying that for a second.

"Mate, you can't be serious." Prussia only laughed in response, only for his eyes to narrow.

"You...did you hear that?" he whispered. Australia nodded.

They pressed their backs to the wall, and slowed down their breathing...only to have two tarot cards embedded into the wall beside them. They yelped.

"I know you're there..." a strangely familiar voice sounded. "There's no point in hiding...not when you have Glow in the Dark paint on you..."

"Yeah...G'day, mate. Who are you?" Australia asked as Prussia examined the supposed 'tarot cards'. The albino picked one up gingerly, then let out a scream as several knives appeared from the card and embedded themselves into his body.

"Prussia! Shit..." Australia cursed, kneeling down next to the Prussian.

"Oh, I should of told you, you really shouldn't touch those 'Elemental Cards'. They can kill you." the voice spoke bluntly. "I'll let you go for now, but next time, you won't be so lucky...until then, Australia, Prussia..." thee voice vanished.

Australia only got a glimpse of the outline of a hat, before turning his attention to Prussia.

"...Shit...oh shit...Prussia! Hang in there! Damn...can you walk, mate?" the only reply he got was the raspy, sharp intakes of breath. "Damn..." Australia hoisted the Prussian and got him to lean on his shoulder, as he trudged back the way they came.

"Who was he? The voice sounded familiar...and they were wearing a hat...ugh..."

His head hurt.

**...**

England ran through the halls frantically, searching for something, someone, he recognised. He felt like he was suffocating, like something, or someone was clutching his throat in a death grip. He couldn't breathe. All he could see was black. Black, black. Just black.

"L-let me...me...o-ut..." he rasped, clawing at the object around his throat as he stopped running, leaning against what he he thought, was a wall.

'I can't...it...it hurts...but I can't...stop...help...stop it...'

His eyes closed, only to snap open when he heard a small, childlike voice.

_"I'm Albion! Who are you?"_

'W-wha...who...is...that?'

_"Caledonia? Hibernia? Cambria? Where are you?!"_

'Who...is...Caledonia...who...are they?'

_"Mint?! Mint! Why did you have to die?! W-why?! I..."_

'Mint? W-hy...does that...sound familiar...'

_"I can't find my brothers...could you help me?"_

'W-what?'

_"Wait! Don't take me away! I...don't want to...HELP! BROTHER! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME AWAY!"_

'...No...n-no...stop it...I don't...I don't want to...he-ar thi-s...'

_"I-I...d-don't want to be alone..."_

'Make it stop! STOP! STOP IT!'

_"...Come...come back...please!"_

'No...no...stop...it hurts...'

_"DON'T HURT HIM! STOP IT! CALEDONIA!"_

'...no...'

_"I...I'm not Albion...i'm...i'm..."_

'STOP IT!'

The voice faded, as he passed out.

**.XX.**

Me: I know, terrible chapter...constructive criticism is welcomed! Flames will be given to my Charizard. Thanks much, please do come again.

Katsuko: Reviews are very appreciated! xD


	4. First Death, Turkey Figures it Out

Me: Hello! Like, oh my days, did you see Hetalia: The Beautiful World Extra Episode? The one for America's birthday? I literally screamed my house down from joy!

Katsuko: Ikr, but you know what?

Me: What?

Katsuko: I can't wait 'till they release the full version of England's Mawaru Chikyuu Rondo!

Me: OMG, IKR?! *squee*

Katsuko: *squee* B-but...we can't keep our readers waiting...

Me: Yes! 'Aprincessb1215', I do watch -Man! I SHALL LET YOU LOVE ME. Who's your favourite character? Mine's Lavi! But without further ado, on with the chapter!

**.XX.**

Australia staggered down the hall while supporting Prussia, who was breathing heavily, blood pouring from his wounds.

"Kese..." the albino laughed weakly. "Sorry...Aussie...this is so unawesome..." he choked back a hiss of pain, eyes clenching shut.

"It's fine, Prussia. You're a nation...you won't-"

"Australia...i'm not a nation anymore...I thought you knew that...and...i-if that guy was the guy who murdered...Cuba and...Haiti...i'm pretty sure these wounds...won't heal as fast as they should..."

Australia bit his lip. "Sorry, I forgot...but seriously mate, who was that guy? He was wearing a hat..."

"Aussie..."

"And his voice sounded familiar, and..."

"Aussie!"

"But what were those cards? 'Elemental Cards', he called them..."

"Australia!" Prussia hissed, wincing. Australia stopped and turned to him. "Yeah?"

"The paint...it's gone..." Australia's eyes widened as he looked around.

"You're right...crap...how do we get back?"

"I...don't...argh!" Prussia hissed, coughing in pain. Blood trickled down his mouth.

"Prussia!" Australia leant him against the wall and examined his wounds, which were bleeding heavily.

"Oh shit."

He tore off part of his khaki shirt and wrapped it tightly around a deep looking stab on his thigh, and did the same to various other wounds on his arms, abdomen and stomach. He slouched against the wall, sighing deeply. 'Great.' he thought. 'We're lost...someone must of washed it off...but who? Could it be...that guy? Who was he? He sounded like someone I know...but...who wears a hat?' he leant his head against the wall.

'Denmark? Nah. He, Sweden and Finland were in the Student Council room...Turkey? No. He's too tall...Switzerland? No, he's neutral. Then who...'

"Romania and Norway. They both wear hats, and they're both missing. They're both the same height as that guy...no way...Prussia! I think I-"

He looked at Prussia's limp form. "P...Prussia? Hey, Prussia, mate. Don't fall asleep on me. Hey!"

No answer.

"Gil...bert? Gilbert! Open your eyes! Gilbert!"

**...**

Turkey wandered through the halls, and was doing the latest trend. Splashing 'Glow in the Dark, Pink Paint' all over the walls.

"Ugh...I hate pink. Ever since Hungary and Greece teamed up when they were brats, they still are, and painted all my valuables pink! Damn kids!" he groaned, grimacing when some of the bright substance landed on his shoe.

"Damn pink. Damn glow in the dark paint. Damn ponies. Damn Poland too. Stupid Greece. Idiot Greece. Douche-bag Greece..."

"Bastard Greece? Moronic Greece? Pathetic Greece?" a voice sounded.

"Yeah! They're great! Well done!" Turkey grinned.

"Why thank you!" the voice said as a figure came into view, bowing. Turkey applauded, until the figure looked up, locking eyes with him.

"Ah! Romania!" Turkey realized, recognising the flashing red eyes and the elegant yet casual and playful voice. "Been looking for ya' for ages! Where've you been?!"

Romania laughed, then smirked. "Just killing nations, old man."

"Old man?! And what do you mean, 'killing nations'?!"

Romania laughed again.

"You're not Romania, are you? Romania never calls me 'old man'. He'd call me 'Shaved Turkz.' Don't ask me why..." he grimaced.

"Ah! You noticed!" and before Turkey could even blink, he was staring deep into ruby orbs that were glinting with a manical light.

"This...pathetic excuse for a country submitted to me. Now...i'm going to kill you." And with that, he rammed his hand that had red beads tied around it through his heart, blood splurting out, whilst at the same time, his over hand teared his stomach to shreds.

Turkey spluttered and threw up blood, as the hands moved to tear his wind pipe.

"Bye bye, you old fart!" 'Romania' jeered, licking the blood off his hands as he let Turkey collapse on the floor. He skipped off merrily, in the same direction Turkey came from.

Turkey hurriedly and weakly wrote a message in blood and paint, before closing his eyes, his mask falling off.

_Romanya katil, ama biz düşünenler değildir. Bu başkasının. Birden fazla katil olabilir korkuyorum. Benim tahminim, onun iki arkadaş ... sihirli ..._

**.XX.**

Me: And how was that? Thanks for the reviews! I hope to see more of you! Bye! xD


	5. England and The Voice - Part One

Me: 'Ello! OMG. ENGLAND'S FULL MAWARU CHIKYUU RONDO IS AMAZING. *dies*

Katsuko: Since Lauren is dead...*hooray!*, we shall mourn her...in ten years time.

Me: Wait, what?!

Katsuko: Ah, she's alive! ...damn.

Me: ...Bitch...on with the story!

**.XX.**

England groaned as he sat up, scrubbing a hand over his face. He looked around.

'Darkness? Again?' he thought, standing up, his joints popping with every movement. He stood still to let his mind catch up with his body. Doing so, caused him to remember that dream...nightmare...vision...whatever it could be classified as.

"...Who was that child? He called himself Albion...and was shouting for someone called Caledonia...and Hibernia...and Cambria...why do they sound so familiar?" he grumbled, walking in a direction that he thought was the way to the Student Council Room.

"And who was taking him away? ...Was that little boy...a country? No...he couldn't be...ugh...there's no country called Albion...wait...argh!" he groaned, clutching his head.

_"Do you really want to know? Who that child was?"_

"Huh?"

_"I'm asking you...do you want to know who that child was? Along with Caledonia, Hibernia and Cambria?"_

"...I must be going insane...I'm the only one here...ugh...maybe the bloody American is right...maybe I am crazy..."

_"You are wrong. I am here. You are not alone. I'm always watching you. Your every movement, I hear every word you say, feel everything you touch, feel everything you can feel, smell every scent you experience...I see everything you see. I know you more than you know yourself. Because I am you."_

"Y...you're wrong! There is only one of me! I-"

_"Is that really what you think? Every nation has a being opposite of themselves. Yours is just more prominent. As is two others. You are I. I am you."_

England scoffed. "What makes you think i'll believe that? And decides, if you really are me, why are you only just showing up now?" He took a left turn. He was the Student Body President, afterall. He literally knows this school like the back of his hand.

_"I don't know. You tell me. I shall let you be for now...the Student Council Room is just ahead. The password is 'EANASAOAA', just incase you've forgotten."_

"How the hell did you know that?! Ah!" he just barely prevented himself from crashing into the Student Council Room's door. Quickly, he tapped in the password that stood for the seven continents of the world.

The doors opened silently as he walked in. Quickly, he was blinded by small bright lights.

All noise in the room ceased.

"E-England?" Germany stuttered in disbelief.

"Artie!" he was tackled into a hug by America, causing him to yelp and begin to punch him in the back.

"Get off of me you lousy, bloody git!"

His yells were muffled by the American's body. When he was finally released he collapsed onto the floor. "Ouch..."

"Angleterre, how did you get back here on your own?" France asked, eyebrow raised.

England looked up at this. "I...don't know. All I remember is being passed out after the Evacuation Order was stated. I got back here because I know the school like the back of my hand. Why?"

France furrowed his eyebrows at this. "I was just wondering, mon cher. We did, afterall send Turkey, Australia, Prussia and Poland out to find you, Norway, Romania and Lithuania. Poland and Lithuania are back here, by the way."

"Oh."

"England, that reminds me, did you happen to run into any of the aforementioned on your way here?" Germany asked, dragging a hand through his messy, unslicked hair. His answer was a shake of the head, in which Germany looked crest-fallen, wondering is Prussia was alright. "I see. Thank you."

England nodded in response before turning to look at everyone in the room. "Uh...anyways...I wanted to ask you all...do any of you know anyone called Albion? Caledonia, Hibernia and Cambria for that matter?"

Several older nations stiffened at that, such as France, China and Japan, while Russia just smiled, probably because Belarus was not aloud within 10 feet of him.

"N-no, England-san. No we don't. Forgive me for not being able to help you with anything..." Japan answered, head bowed.

"Ah! No, no! It's fine, Japan, really! I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry!" England responded, sweatdropping.

France took this moment to intervene.

"Angleterre! You're looking slightly pale, allow Big Brother to check over you~"

Without listening to the Brit's complaints, he ushered him into a side room, leaving the others nations wide eyed...

**.XX.**

Me: And thats that~ Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review~ xD


End file.
